


Leading the way.

by xyChaoticFox



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: BL, Boy x boy, Don't Like Don't Read, F/M, Fluff & Slight Angst, M/M, Mild Smut, Yaoi, Yeah all that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-05-05 23:57:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5395028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyChaoticFox/pseuds/xyChaoticFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ren just wants to steal him away.</p><p>--<br/>Okay so the third chapter turned out to be smut ^^</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Innocence which we saught.

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse the errors, this is not beta'd or edited. Leave any comments or thoughts. :) Tips are welcome and appreciated. P.S English is not my first language. It was a bit rushed at the end. :/ Much sorry. Read on though! XD
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, only the plot. :D  
> ~☆~
> 
> ◈Please don't be shy and talk to me. ◈

\--  
"So we should try it."

Masato ignored the voice, his fingers touching down on the keys of a varnished piano.

"Masa?"

Masato hummed, his brow furrowed and his eyes focused on the music sheet he clutched between his fingers and in his lap. Ren groaned from behind him, somewhere in the room where Masato didn't care for. 

"Did you even hear what I said?" 

"Mmm." The bluenette hummed again, tugging a pencil from behind his ear and scribbling on the page.

Ren snorted and pushed himself away from the wall, running a hand through his hair and eyeing the other boy. Masato was slightly haunched over, scribbling on music sheets they had written earlier and testing a piano key every few seconds. He was huffing, frustrated and pushing his blue locks behind his ear each time it slipped back onto his face. Ren grinned, slowly striding over to him and stopping to lean down behind him. 

"M-a-s-a." He sung into they boy's ear.

Masato straightened his spine and shifted to the side, glaring over his shoulder at the crouching boy.

"What is it, Ren?"

"You're not listening."

"I'm busy."

"You're angry."

"I'm frustrated!"

"I can see that." Ren chuckled.

"Then be quiet!" he huffed.

Ren sighed, leaning closer and the other shrunk forward.

"I was talking to you, it's rude to ignore people." 

"You always want to talk at the most inconvenient times."

"But this was convenient."

"Do explain." Masato looked back at the sheets in his lap. 

"If you listened, you'd know."

Masato groaned, "Just repeat it."

"It's convenient because we are together today."

"We see each other all the time, Ren." 

Ren shook his head, even though he knew the other couldn't see it.

"It isn't. I've barely seen you these passed few weeks."

"You know why, Ren." He muttered.

"Do they have to have this feud?" Ren groaned.

"They act all grown up, but there are many insecurities and childish qualities they haven't managed to shake off."

"Masa, sometimes you sound more grown up than them. " Ren scoffed.

"Oh, be quiet. Don't start with this again." Masato pushed the sheets away and let his fingers glide along the keys once more.

"You're too stiff." Ren laughed.

"I am not." Masato grumbled. 

Ren straightened and moved around the stool, sitting down next to Masato. The latter uncomfortably shifted to the side, allowing more air to invade the open space between them. He was more nervous and rattled these days, especially near Ren, the blonde noted. Was it because of their family feuds or the strange tension that was slowly chipping its way into their friendship? Perhaps they were too different and mature for 15-year olds, but it was expected from Masato. 

He was the eldest and next in line to take over the family business, while Ren was the youngest and his brother had managed to take over the business since his mother had passed. Ren glanced at Masato once more, seeing the tense lines in his small shoulders and the pale face he was trying to hide behind all that hair. His hair was pretty though, Ren wouldn't deny that. He'd even admit that Masato possessed a certain beauty as well. But only to himself and the other. 

Maybe he was strange for feeling such a strange line tugging him towards his childhood friend and just allowing it to pull him further and further into dangerous territory. It was not that he cared about it, he just wanted to give Masato space and time to relax. He only seemed to do that when he was with Ren, however they haven't been the same since their fathers had a fall out and demanded the boys also not to see each other and end their friendship.  
They were lucky Masato's mother and Seiichirou Jinguji allowed them to secretly continue their music sessions together. Ren reached for the pale hand in Masato's lap, fingers lightly curling around it to catch the other's wavering attention. The hand on the piano keys stilled and Masato tensed, casting his eyes downward to stare at the hand encasing his own. 

"I still have to repeat myself."

Masato stayed quiet, waiting for the other to continue speaking. 

"Why won't you enjoy yourself with me anymore?" 

Masato's eyes widened and he glanced at Ren, cheeks flushing as a memory surfaced.

* Flashback Start * 

"W-what?" A young Masato spluttered. 

"Please, why don't you just have some fun and try it with me?" Ren grinned, his small hands holding onto Masato's own.

Masato tried to tug his hands away but the grip was firm and he tried to look at the grass instead. 

"I'm only ten. And a boy, Ren." He whispered.

"But we are best friends, why not try it with each other and get it over with instead of getting too old or doing it with a icky stranger?" Ren leaned closer, wearing a childish grin.

"Do you even know how?"

"I've seen onii-chan and his new girlfriend. She's a fancy business lady."

"You've seen them? They do it in public?"

"Hmm, no. I was on my way to his room and the door was open."

"You peeked!"

"No! I just saw and then I left. But now I want to try it too! Then onii-chan can't say I'm little anymore."

"But I can't do it." Masato whined, tugging his hands away again. 

"Maaaa-saaaa."

The boy tugged too hard and fell backwards into the grass, Ren tumbling forward and on top of him in the process. Masato pushed at his chest and blushed brighter.

"You're heavy!" 

"It'll be quick!" 

"But I'm a boy!"

"You look like a girl."

"What?" Masato blinked, staring up at Ren's smiling face.

"You're hair is almost passing your shoulder's, just like a girl's. And you are small and pretty like one too."

"Hey! Don't say that, you're mean!"

"I just said you're pretty. Please?"

Masato's bottom lip quivered and he tried to turn his red face away. Ren ducked his head, one hand touching the other's cheek before he clumsily pressed a small kiss against Masato's pouty lips. 

Their first kiss. 

Masato asked his mother to cut his hair the next day.

*End of flashback*

Masato reached to touch his head, feeling the short and flowy strands of his hair. Ren chuckled, as if he knew just what the other had thought of before he made the gesture. 

"It's still short." Ren said, reaching to touch Masato's fringe, "Except for this, but it suits you."

"You still think I look like a girl?" 

"You're still pretty."

"I hate you." Masato cringed.

Ren laughed, letting his fingers run through Masato's hair and down his pale and slightly pink cheek. The warm flesh beneath his finger tips were soft, pale and like fragile porcelain. 

"You too." 

"Why do you still do this Ren?"

"I like it. I like you." 

"Don't say that." Masato whispered, silently getting very irritated with the other. 

"Masa." Ren breathed, letting his fingers glide through blue silk once more before they stilled at the back of Masato's neck.

He moved forward, letting their knees knock softly when he was too close, and then leaning in before giving Masato a reassuring glance. Masato gripped his hand tighter and squeezed his eyes shut. Ren whispered a calming shush into Masato's ear before brushing his lips across the rosy cheek and then finally pressing a kiss against Masato's tense lips. Ren kept still, allowing the other to relax and remember this which they shared those many years ago.

He felt Masato's surrender and slowly opened his mouth, pressing another soft kiss to the mouth. Masato opened his mouth a few inches, granting the swiping tongue entrance. Ren only wanted a small taste, careful not to push the shorter boy too far and shatter their friendship for good. He pressed one last open mouthed kiss to Masato's soft lips before pulling away. 

Masato let his head drop and hid his face behind his hair once more, leaning into the other's shoulder as a shiver ran down his spine and Ren's arm wound around him. 

"I'm leaving, Ren."

"I know." He swallowed thickly.

"You've made it harder to leave you behind." 

"No. This isn't goodbye. I'll find you."

"I don't want you to find me. We have to stop before father finds out." Masato pressed his face further into Ren's shoulder.

"I won't give in." Ren growled.

"You will." Masato whispered.

And he did. Masato left and Ren forgot.


	2. Embrace what once was lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick drabble. A re-write is almost never as good/pleasing as the first. =_=

\--

Ren absentmindedly paged through a music book, only half listening to what Natsuki was ranting about. His eyes trailed over the edges of the pages and inspected the imperfections in the wooden surface of the coffee table. He settled on watching the tiny pond across the street. Ren felt a sudden urge to look away, as if strings were tugging his head to a more interesting sight. 

The sight which he found was one he definitely did not expect. His eyes widened for a moment and his spine straightened, catching an all too familiar gesture from a passing male. Pale and slender fingers impatiently pushed blue silky locks behind a dainty ear, the edges slightly red. The man's head bobbed as he nodded to something a young woman next to him said. 

Ren's right eye twitched and he bit down on his bottom jaw. His eyes followed their slow pace as they passed the coffee shop. The girl kept laughing and her hands were waving around animatedly, the bluenette simply giving timid nods or short answers. Tch, he was just like his old self. 

The male suddenly stopped dead in his tracks and Ren frowned, the girl continueing her rants and not even noticing. Blue hair swished to the side as the head turned and icy ocean blue eyes fell on his own baby blue eyes. Something tugged at Ren's lips and his brows furrowed, the man was looking right at him! 

The eyes were stone cold and bored, the face handsome, dangerous and void of any emotions. He almost thought the spark in the eyes were something he imagined. 

The man watched for another split moment before falling back into his stride with the girl, as if nothing happened and Ren was nothing but a whisper in the wind. His jaw clenched, fingers tapping uneasily on the table and his mind completely thrown off course. 

Damn it, Masato! 

Ren's chair screetched as he pushed it out with too much force and Natsuki stopped talking.

"I have to go." Ren stated.

"Huh, Are you all right? Syo-chan will be here any moment!" Natsuki whined.

"Tell him to choose something, I'll check it tomorrow." Ren slung his bag over a shoulder.

Natuski waved his hands in the air, "No, wait! Where are you going?!" 

"I have old business to attend to." Ren muttered as he hurried away.

Natsuki blinked as he watched the other leave, totally oblivious to what was actually going on. Perhaps Syo-Chan could enlighten him? 

\-- 

Ren broke out into a run, panting as he hurried through the park and scanned the areas. He stopped in the middle, leaning down with his hands on his knees and trying to catch his breath. Where the hell was he! 

"Looking for something?" 

Ren spun around, standing up straight and inspecting the other. Same blue hair, same girlish fringe with hair falling over his sparkling eyes, same beauty spot under his right eye and that same striking poise and beauty .

"So it is you. Masa." 

Masato's eye-lids fell slightly, his mouth shut and pressed into a thin and unpleased line. 

"I told you not to call me that, Jinguji." 

The formal tone was quite harsh and Ren almost stepped back at the hostal voice. He didn't remember them sepparating on bad terms.

"Why so rude?" 

"I told you not to follow me."

"It's been years."

"Exactly." 

"gah, as if. I wasn't following you and I have a life too, thank-you-very-much." Ren scoffed irrotably.

"I apologize for the mistunderstanding then." Masato gave a nod and turned around. 

Ren reached out desperately, catching Masato's blue jersey between his fingers and the latter stopped. 

"Was there something else?" Masato stated.

"Ehh..well..." Ren didn't even know what he wanted or what he wanted to say.

"Don't pull on my clothes." Masato turned back, tugging his arm out of Ren's grip.

"Sorry," Ren gave a grin, "So how've you been?" 

"Good." he deadpanned.

"Oh, that's...good?" 

Masato offered no smile or reply.

"I see your hair is still long, got any creeps on your back?" he teased.

"Ren-"

"Masato-kun!" 

Both males turned ttheir heads to the side, the female from earlier approaching with a wave and shy smile. She reached out and attached herself to Masato's arm, seccuring herself a place on Ren's enemy list. She focused on him and blushed, something he expected since he was handsome. He didn't have an overly dramatic ego, it was simply the truth and many males and females had told him so before. Normally he would flirt and try to steal her away but the circumatances were quite different, and instead of being a total playboy and flirt, he was totally and utterly jealous. 

"This is Nanami Haruka. Ren Jinguji." Masato offered stiffly.

She blushed and offered the other male a hand, politely he took it and shook it. Perhaps, but totally not on purpose, he gripped her tiny hhand too hard. 

"Are you and your friend done, Masato-chan?" Nanami eyed Masato, "We should get back."

 

Masato nodded, "Of course. I''ll go get our things."

Realization hit Ren like a brick and he wanted to shit one right there too. Masato had found himself a girlfriend. 

"Oh, no! You say goodbye and I'll wait for you!" She giggled, skipping away, "It was nice to meet you Jinguji-kun!"

He wanted to slam his fist into a tree.

Ren glared at a quiet Masato, "How could you?"

"I did nothing." 

"Don't lie to my face, bastard." 

Masato gave him a murderous glance, his shoulders broadening as he tensed. 

"I think it's time to leave. Pretend you never saw me." he snapped.

Ren grabbed his upper arm, "We're not done."

"We were done four years ago when I left." 

"How can you say that?" 

"Let me go." 

"I told you I won't."

"But you forgot, Ren." 

"N-no. I would never."

Masato suddenly ggave a small smile, a certain type that scared Ren. 

"Hey, get a haircut Jinguji. You look like a girl." 

Masato flicked some of the strawberry blonde hair tumbling over a broad shoulder and made his way pass Ren. 

"Masato!" 

Masato paused, "Third floor, 33B."

Ren watched as the other walked away and frowned, what...Wait. Was Masato also part of the music program? Did he already know Ren was also enrolled and would get the message? More importantly, what was meant with the received invitation.

\-- 

"M~a~s~a." Ren pulled Masato closer, his lips tracing a pale and pink ear, "You won't make me stop again, would you?"

Masato shook his head, biting his lip and burrying his hands in Ren's white shirt. 

"Nn!" he bit down onto his teeth.

Ren's teeth nipped at his ear and the sensitive skin of his jaw. He slipped a hand into blue hair and guided Masato's head to his, turning his face towards him. Masato's worried gaze bothered him.

"Shh. Just like when we were little, just more experienced now." Ren teased with a soft chuckle.

Masato blushed, and slapped his chest, "Baka!"

"I know." 

Ren tugged him closer, pressing his lips against Masato's and slithering his tongue into the sweet mouth. 

~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll add a mild smut chapter after this for those who'd like one. If you're not into smut, consider this as a fluffy ending but there will be a tiny twist maybe after the smut scene. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! Xx


	3. Memories that were never forgotten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im finally finishing thisss. i forgot what i was supposed to write for the ending but oh welllll.
> 
> Enjoy this xD
> 
> WARNING:  
> This will be sexual :P

\--

It was late when he slipped out of the room he shared with a noisy friend. The hallway was dark and quiet, the academy enveloped in silence as students slept soundly. He was relieved, if this was a weekend he wouldn't have been able to get through the crowds of young adults drinking away. The air felt cold but he didn't bother putting anything on over his white T-shirt. Ren stuffed his nervous hands in the pockets of his sweatpants, following the stairs to the floor above his. Long hair spilled over his shoulders and he quickly tugged a band off his arm and pulled his hair back into a neat ponytail behind his head. He passed a small board,   **Third Floor** , his heart gradually speeding up its pace. When his eyes found the small number he was searching for he stopped, turning to look at the door.  
  
**33B**  
  
His stomach churned as he raised a shaking hand to knock. Wait, he didn't want to wake anyone up by knocking. Masato was expecting him,  so maybe, just maybe..  He reached for the doorknob, the brass cold against his sweaty palm as he clutched onto it. Ren turned and it gave a satisfying click before opening soundlessly. Hesitantly he pushed the door open so he could slide inside. The room seemed dark, except for the light pouring through the curtains of an open window. He quietly shut the door behind him, slippered feet inching forward. There was no sign of anyone as he moved, then, something caught his eye. He whirled around just as a figure stood from the couch.  
  
"Fuck, you scared me."  
  
"Still have that filthy mouth of yours, don't you? "  
  
Ren gave a sheepish smile, "The one and only."  
  
Masato narrowed his eyes, sweeping them over Ren's form as he made his way towards him. He raised his chin, challenging eyes meeting Ren's. Ren slowly raised a hand, he paused, waiting for Masato to stop him. When the bluenette did nothing, he allowed his fingers to touch Masato's cheek. They traced a high cheekbone, sweeping the hair away from his face before running his fingers over that adorable mole underneath Masato's eye. Masato frowned, muttering under his breath.  
  
"Shh, I like it." Ren chuckled.  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
Masato wanted to cross his arms but Ren caught his wirsts, tugging him closer. Masato gave a surprised gasp as he was pulled into Ren's chest and his arms moved to wrap around  Ren's neck.  
  
" _Masa_." Ren pulled Masato even closer, burrying his face in Masato's neck.  
  
 Masato shivered, Ren's lips tracing a pale and pink ear, "You won't make me stop again, would you?"  
  
Masato shook his head, biting his lip and burrying his fingers in Ren's white shirt. He smelled so good, manly and full of aftershave that made Masato want to breathe in deeper.  
  
"Nn!" he bit down onto his teeth.  
  
Ren's teeth nipped at his ear and the sensitive skin of his jaw. He slipped a hand into blue hair and guided Masato's head to his, turning his face towards him. Masato's worried gaze bothered him.  
  
"Shh. Just like when we were little, just more experienced now." Ren teased with a soft chuckle.  
  
Masato blushed, and slapped his chest, "Baka!"  
  
Ren cupped his petite face, gently rubbing their noses together, "I know."  
  
Ren tugged his face closer, pressing his lips against Masato's and slithering his tongue into the sweet mouth. Masato clutched his shirt tighter as he kissed him back, revelling in the feel of Ren's tongue running over his teeth and exploring his mouth. Ren tilted his head up to deepen the kiss, nipping at Masato's bottom lip and softly suckling on it. Masato breathlessly grabbed at Ren's hair, fingers tugging the thin band loose to let Ren's hair free. He wasted no time in tangling his digits between the soft strands, impatiently pulling at them to try and get Ren even closer although their bodies were already as close as they could get. Ren's hands found their way to Masato's waist, making their way underneath his shirt and hiking it up his body. His blunt nails raked down Masato's body, making him squirm and push against Ren, just like he wanted.  
  
Masato broke their kiss panting, "Ah- you're horrible!"  
  
"And you, you're hot."  


Masato blushed, squeezing his eyes shut. He moaned, quickly covering his mouth with the back of his hand as Ren grind his hips against Masato suggestively.  
  
"See?"  
  
"I-I can feel!" Masato scolded.  
  
Ren laughed, breath short as he rolled his hips against Masato once more. He heard Masato take a sharp breath, body shaking as his hands grabbed Ren's biceps.  
  
" _Ren._ "   
  
His voice was desperate and hoarse. Ren pushed him back until his legs bumped against the couch and they toppled over the side onto it. He pulled Masato into his lap, his hands exploring the pale and smooth skin of his back. Masato hid his face in Ren's neck as the blonde ran his fingers down Masato's spine. He pulled his shirt off, silently boasting when he saw Masato blush deeper.  
  
"Your turn."  
  
Masato glared at him, lifting his own shirt over his head and tossing it to the side. Ren licked his lips, eyes devouring the lean yet muscular body. He never thought Masato could hide that under all his clothes.  
  
"Shit. You really are hot. " Ren confessed, a light red dusting his cheeks.  
  
"Don't look at me like that, Jinguuji"  
  
Masato tried to cover himself but Ren intervened, pulling him into a bruising kiss as he pushed Masato down onto the couch and settled between his legs. One hand held Masato's wrists above his head, while the other trailed down Masato's side. His mouth moves down Masato's jaw, tongue darting out to swipe at Masato's skin. His teeth grazed a collarbone and then nipped at a pale chest before catching a small nipple. Masato cried out as Ren sucked, his back arching and his hips grinding up into Ren. Ren growled against him, hands tugging Masato's loose pajama pants down and grabbing his behind, squeezing the soft mounds of flesh to make Masato squirm even more.  
  
"Y-yes, just like that" Ren groaned.  
  
Masato panted, warm gusts of air leaving his mouth as he bucked up into the warm hardness. Ren let Masato go, trying to get out of his own pants. He pulled away, cursing as he struggled. Masato's hands joined his, quickly untying the laces and forcing it down Ren's legs. He swallowed when a thick length sprung free, blushing deeply and twitching in his underwear. Ren took his hand, guiding the slender fingers to wrap around him and Masato gave a shy and experimental squeeze, making Ren cry out. He attacked Masato's neck again, teeth tearing at the skin and sucking purple marks as his hand wrapped around Masato's, encouraging him to speed up. His free hand pushed Masato's underwear down his thighs so he could push them together. Masato's hand was too small to wrap around them both so he helped, sliding their erections against each other. Masato's free hand grabbed onto Ren's shoulder, nails clawing at the skin as they grinded.  
  
"Fuck." He hissed against Masato's skin.  
  
"D-don't stop." Masato pleaded.  
  
Ren wasn't planning to, pushing down harder and pinning Masato to the couch.  
  
"Ah-ngh!"  
  
Masato's legs wrapped around Ren's waist, his heels digging into Ren's lower back and tipping him over the edge. Ren gave a hoarse growl and Masato cried out as Ren's thumb ran over his slick head and tightened his grip. Spasms rippled through his body and his eyes burned with pleasured tears.  
  
Masato never came so hard in his life. 

\--

**Author's Note:**

> This was kind of a quick short thing ^^


End file.
